Shut up and kiss me 10
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Draco and Harry get up to a little morning fun after Draco comes out of the shower. Obviously rated M.


Holy cow! My tenth installment of Shut up and kiss me! Enjoy and please review. So sorry I took so long to write it. I had a serious case of Writer's block. Anyway, enjoy!

Harry stretched out on the large bed, shoving his face deeper into the warmth of his pillow. The sound of rain outside the dormitory window stirred him from his sleep.

"What time is it?" He yawned sitting back on his knees, pulling the covers around his lap to cover himself. "It's nearly noon." Draco answered as he came walking into the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled at the view in front of him. Draco's bleach blonde hair was slicked back and still dripping with water. Harry loved it when he had his hair like that.

"Why don't you come back in bed with me and snuggle, love?" Harry smirked, lying back down allowing the covers to slip off his waist.

Draco smirked as well, noticing his boyfriend was still naked from the night before. "I'd love to." He replied, letting the towel fall to the floor as he moved to climb into the bed with Harry.

"You're still wet." Harry chuckled, running his fingers through Draco's slick hair. "I know" Draco laughed, placing his hands on Harry's chest.

"I don't mind, I sort of like it." He smiled, planting small kisses along Draco's neck.

Draco ran his hands up and down Harry's chest, circling his fingers around the boy's sensitive nipples. "Ahh… Draco…" He shuddered, gripping the back of Draco's hair.

"Mmm, I love you, I need you…" Harry whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on his neck.

"I want you" He said breathlessly against his neck before kissing just below his ear. "Bloody hell Harry, you know how to make me hard." Draco moaned, feeling his dick start to throb between his thighs. Harry simply smirked and kissed his boyfriend deeply.

"Tease." Draco managed between kisses, causing Harry to smirk wider and slip his hand between Draco's legs. "You love it though." Harry whispered against his ear as he curled his hand around his length, stroking slowly.

"You ask me to get in bed and then torture me mercilessly." Draco said teasingly as Harry continued to slowly stroke his hard-on. "I promise it will be worth the wait, my love." Harry grinned, nibbling below Draco's ear as he pushed him back against the bed.

Draco could only moan in response as Harry began kissing a trail of warmth along his chest, stomach and down the blonde treasure trail leading between his legs.

"Ooh Harry… don't stop." He moaned, twisting his fists in the sheets. Harry obliged with a grin, slowly taking Draco's length deep into his mouth before starting to suck and lick it teasingly.

"Merlin's beard!" Draco cried.

Harry bobbed his head up and down on Draco, taking him deeper and deeper each time.

"Bloody… hell!" He moaned louder, bucking his hips to thrust his throbbing dick further into Harry's warm mouth.

He licked and sucked, moaning softly as he felt himself beginning to harden. "Harry… I'm going to… Harry!" Draco screamed as he shot his warm cum deep into Harry's throat.

Harry moaned as he eagerly swallowed the salty liquid, licking his lips as he moved to lie on top of Draco. "Now, was that worth getting into bed for?" He chuckled as he kissed his cheek tenderly.

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms across Harry's waist and nodded. "Of course, but I want to return the favor." He smirked, sliding his hands down across Harry's arse. "Oh?" Harry chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Draco flipped Harry onto his back and spread his legs wide open. "Oh yeah, I love seeing you like this babe." He smirked lying down between Harry's legs. Harry rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smack the blonde over the head.

"Just get to it, yeah?" He smirked, folding his arms up under his head as he looked down at Draco. "Of course, love.' Draco grinned, running his hands up and down Harry's thighs.

With one swift move, Draco took every inch of Harry's dick deep into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. Harry closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensations coursing through him.

Draco moaned, sending slight vibrations through Harry's shaft. "Bloody hell!" Harry moaned loudly at the sudden feeling. Smirking widely, Draco moaned again. "If you keep that up, I won't be able to control myself." Harry shuddered.

Draco increased his speed, bobbing his mouth up and down faster on Harry's length. Sucking and licking every inch his tongue could reach as he continued to run his hands up and down his thighs.

Harry arched his back and bucked his hips, thrusting deep into Draco's mouth as his seed poured down the boy's throat. "Oh bloody hell Draco!" He cried out as the orgasm shock through his body.

Grinning, Draco pulled off him and leaned up to kiss him deeply. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but now I have to take another bloody shower, Potter." Draco snorted, climbing off the bed.

Harry sat up and shook his head as he watched Draco walk back towards the bathroom. "Git." He muttered to himself.


End file.
